Rose Noire
by atheniandemiwitchonfire
Summary: A series of one-shots containing or mentioning a black rose in them. The one-shots aren't related unless stated otherwise. This will be COMPLETE. Rated T for caution. DRAMIONE. Summary sucks. Hope you enjoy :) Third one-shot:Calm the Farm. "Do you think farm is another word for the... f-word?" P.S Titles may not match story.
1. World

**Title: World**  
><strong>Words: 448<br>Summary:** **I looked out across the water. Looking at it, you could hardly tell the world was, in fact, round. When I think about it, the sea is just like him. Just as unpredictable. Just as harmful**

* * *

><p>I looked out across the water. Looking at it, you could hardly tell the world was, in fact, round.<p>

Dipping my feet in the water, careful not to let my dress get wet, I stood, watching the waves lap around my feet and onto the sandy shore. When all else failed, the water was my only confidant. It kept me sane when everything around me was falling.

It comforted me when he left 3 years ago.

On a bright day like this, when there was only a gentle breeze, it was hard to imagine the outside world was dangerous. It was hard to believe that a peaceful thing like the sea could kill you. But just when you were starting to trust it, it would turn on you and its waves would lash out and sting you.

When I think about it, the sea is just like him. Just as unpredictable. Just as harmful.

Draco Malfoy...

He told me he loved me. He made promises that I knew he wouldn't keep. But I trusted him anyway. I knew it was too good to be true.

I regret ever loving him. Harry and Ron told me he was bad news. I was just too blind to see him for who he truly was.

I regret everything to do with him. I regret wasting my time with him. I regret giving him my love at all. I would even go as far as to say I regret giving my innocence over to him.

But I can't.

He gave me two things to live for. Without him, I would have been long gone by now.

Why?

"Mummy, look! Flower!"

"For you, Mama?"

I smiled as the joys of my life showed me a flower they had found. My smile faltered slightly when I realised what it was. A black rose.

The one I found on my pillow the day he left.

Pulling on a soft smile for my son and daughter, I walked back to shore and held out both hands for them to take.

Without him, I would never have my two little angels.

Cassiopeia Adonia and Orion Adonis. My two beautiful twins.

Cassiopeia had his eyes. And his mouth. Orion had his hair. And his nose.

I may have regretted my time spent with him. But the only thing I would forgive him for, is giving me the joys of my life… and the reason I still live another day.

I looked back out towards the water, hand in hand with my son and daughter. I could hardly tell the world was round.

But that didn't matter. My world was fine, just the way it was.


	2. Operation Rose Noire

**Title: Operation Rose Noire**  
><strong>Words: 527<br>Summary: On the ground, in the girl's place, was a black rose. "Well played, Granger."  
>AN: This was actually going to be a multi-chap story called 'Rose Noire' but then I always have trouble writing multi-chaptered stories. So inspiration for this one-shot series came from this one story. :)**

* * *

><p>She dodged the curses sent to her, heart drumming in her ears. She had split from her best friends not too long ago, she had no idea where they were and she seemed to have lost her wand just a little ways back. Flashes of green surround her and she knew that <em>they<em> were aiming to kill.

She had been camping with her best friends on the outskirts of a small village on the edge of France when they were ambushed. As unexpected as the attack was, they were prepared… somewhat. They knew the world they lived in wasn't safe anymore. They had a plan for any sort of situation. Situations like this one.

_Especially_ like this one.

When her legs started to tire, she knew that she was done for. No matter how fast she ran, _they _always managed to catch up and she could no longer breathe. At this stage, she knew she had to call upon the last resort reserved for extreme situations.

Operation Rose Noir.

They were camping in an unusual garden full of black roses when she came up with this plan. She wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for nothing.

The plan was their last resort, only because the spell needed for it would almost kill you if you used it more than once… Her other choice would have been to die at the hands of her enemy. And that just wasn't an option. Not yet.

As a last attempt at escaping, she hitched off to the side into a clearing, catching some of the Snatchers off guard, and closed her eyes. Using all the strength she had left, she used centuries old magic, hoping that, when the ambush was over and her friends survived, they would find her. She hoped that they would remember the counter-curse to turn her back when they did.

She could hear the Snatchers coming up behind her with hurried footsteps, yelling and growling in excitement as they thought they had finally caught their prey.

Then, right before their very eyes, in a whirl of black dust, she disappeared.

Some were angered and mad that they had let their prey get away again. Some were just wondering how she got away in the first place. All were confused.

Apart from one.

Coming out from his place in the shadows was a young man with shocking platinum blond hair. His eyes were an intense grey, observing everything like a predator. His face was carefully crafted to be emotionless. He had an air of superiority about him, dark and foreboding.

He strode calmly to the place where she had disappeared and looked at the ground as if it was a beautiful piece of art that needed criticizing.

"Young Malfoy," said one of the Snatchers, "Any idea where she went?"

Turning around to face the Snatcher, he made sure to make his eyes cold enough for the man to look away.

"Go." He drawled, and the all obeyed for he was their leader.

On the ground, in the girl's place, was a black rose.

"Well played, Granger." Was all he said before disapparating back to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This will be more than one part.**


	3. Calm the Farm

**Title: Calm the Farm  
>Words: 447<br>Summary: "Do you think farm is another word for the... f-word?" Where Hermione contemplates whether Farm is another word for… the forbidden word and Draco thinks she's being mental.  
>AN: So my friend and I were thinking about the expression "Calm the Farm" and it lead to an interesting conversation, and that's the inspiration for this one-shot :) Hope you like it. BTW Not edited yet, so there might be a few mistakes :)  
>WARNING: Mild use of the f-word :P<br>**

* * *

><p>A fuming Hermione Granger stalked down the 6th floor corridor, huffing as she tried to keep her anger in check. As she reached the portrait of a black rose leading to the Head dormitories, she punched the pattern that they decided to use as a password and hurt her hand in the process.<p>

"I can't believe it… I really can't believe it!"

She climbed down the stairs to the Head Common Room.

Why was she acting like this?

Well, Harry just told her to "Calm the Farm down".

"Honestly, the nerve of him, telling me to calm the farm, how dare he?" she cried as she stomped up the stairs leading to her bedroom. A heavy sigh came from the couch in front of the fireplace causing to her to turn around. Sitting there with a scowl on his face was one Draco Malfoy as he glared at the brunette.

"What the fuck is it now, Granger?"

"It's none of your business."

"Then quiet the bloody hell down, I'm trying read, for fucks sake!"

"Stupid ferr- wait a minute."

Surprised by her lack of comeback, Draco turned around and found himself even more surprised as Hermione sat herself beside him, Indian style, with a look on her face as if she had found the answer to the world's existence.

"Hey, Malfoy?" Her voice broke him out of his surprised state and he quickly resumed his scowling once more.

"What now, Granger? I'm busy."

"Pfft, I'm sure."

Scoffing at this, Draco pretended to read again, but knowing the Gryffindor wouldn't leave him alone until she told him what was on her mind; he reluctantly closed his book and directed his gaze towards Hermione.

"Well, go on, Granger, haven't got all day. I have better things to do."

"Well…" The brunette bit her bottom lip as she paused and then leaned in as if to tell a secret.

"What if… farm… was just another word for the…" at this, she leaned even closer "F-word?"

Draco looked at her dumbstruck at first, and then stared at her incredulously._ Is she serious?_ He thought as they looked at each other. It was another moment before Draco pushed her off the couch, none to gently and Hermione stood up laughing and running towards her dorm in a slightly happier mood.

The blonde rolled his eyes at the Gryffindor, trying awfully hard not to smile. He may have pretended he disliked her and every move she made annoyed him, but if he were being honest, he would say Granger was… alright. He was actually glad that she was Head Girl.

Not that he would ever admit it to her out loud, of course.


	4. AN To the confused

A/N: TO ANYONE WHO'S CONFUSED,

This is **NOT** a fanfiction multi-chaptered story. I'm sorry if it hasn't been stated clearly enough, but I DID say that this would be a series of **ONE SHOTS** that are in **NO WAY RELATED TO EACHOTHER **unless stated otherwise.

Rose Noire is an idea I came up with as a challenge for myself when I come up with one shots to write. It's also a place where I keep all one shots so they're all in one place.

I'm sorry if this has confused anyone :) Hope you continue to enjoy my stories!

Love atheniandemiwitchonfire 3


End file.
